


War and Lust

by nursal1060



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captivity, Dom/sub, Escape, Falling In Love, Hate Sex, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, M/M, Master/Slave, Mild Hurt/Comfort, PruAus - Freeform, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Wartime, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria decides to go to war with Prussia, knowing he can't win. What happens when Prussia decides to 'treat' Austria in his own special way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	War and Lust

Austria shouted at the conference table "I will not submit to Prussia's will! I will fight him, even with little hopes of winning!"  
Queen Maria Theresa begged him, "No Austria! Not without backup! He'll crush you!"  
Austria gritted his teeth, "I want revenge for what he did last time. I'll fight him one on one."

Prussia towered over Austria, "Ah, once again, I am victorious! Ahahaha!" Austria's face was bruised and so were his hands. He lay on the ground gasping for breath while Prussia stood over him, with both weapons.  
Prussia called to army, "Tie him up." In an instant, Prussia's soldiers had tied up Austria's hands, legs and gagged him.  
Prussia lifted him on his shoulder, announcing, "My victory trophy!" The soldiers roared in applause at Prussia's sick trophy. Austria let himself be carried to Prussia's manor.

Austria cried out, "Mph!" Prussia had tossed him across the bedroom to his large bed.  
Prussia snickered, "So weak! Look at you Austria. It was so easy to break you down. You do know what I do to my trophies. I torture and have my way with them! You'll be the same!" Austria flinched as Prussia began to undo his shirt. Prussia began fondling with Austria's nipples.  
Austria cried under the gag, "Mppph!"  
Prussia smirked, "Aww, your nipples are already hard." Prussia lowered himself and began to lick them, causing Austria to squirm and cry harder. The more Austria resisted, the harder Prussia sucked.  
Prussia stopped licking and looked up teasingly at Austria, "Why so hot? You're sweating already, dear Austria. How about down here?" Prussia rubbed Austria's bulge and Austria arched in pleasure.  
Prussia snickered, "So naughty. You're hard already." Prussia kept moving his hand before he finally unzipped Austria's trousers and pulled them off.  
Prussia rubbed his hands on Austria's body, "Such thin legs. You don't eat enough. But that doesn't mean you're not healthy down here." Off went Austria's underpants. Austria turned red with shame and closed his legs to hide it.  
Prussia's hand moved under and felt Austria's crotch, asking him, "Are you a virgin? You've never done it with Hungary? Or Germany? How many men have had you? How many other people have you came with?" Austria's eyes began flooding tears.  
Prussia began pushing his fingers inside, "So tight. Like a woman." A woman? Is that all Prussia saw him as? The sad thought made Austria cry harder. Prussia unzipped his own trousers and took his own thing out.  
Prussia kept adding fingers, "You really are a virgin. Well I'll do my best to keep it from tearing." And immediately, Prussia thrust inside, deeper and deeper. Austria cried out, gagged, and began twisting to make it stop hurting. Finally, Austria shuddered and burst.  
Prussia licked some of Austria's cum, "You came so much. Like a slut. I guess it's only fair that I cum too." With one final thrust, Prussia came inside of Austria and they both fell asleep.

Early the next morning, while Prussia was still asleep, Austria managed to free himself. He managed to jump out the window and escape to the courtyard, but was caught there by Prussia's soldiers. Again, he was tied up, but this time he was sent to the dungeon.

Prussia went down in the dungeon and found Austria. Austria was naked expect for his trousers, sitting on his knees, ankles tied and wrists tied behind his back. He was facing the wall instead of Prussia.  
Prussia asked, "What were you planning on gaining from escaping me?"  
Austria spoke softly, "I want to…go back to my family. Hungary and Holy Rome and Italia…they don't know what's become of me. I want to see them…" Austria was silently crying.  
Prussia said firmly, "Look at me."  
Austria refused, so Prussia said again, "Look at me Austria. You're in no position to refuse." Austria held firm by not looking and not speaking. Prussia took out his dictator whip and began attacking Austria. Finally, Austria fell on his side, panting, but still refusing.  
Austria croaked, "Why…? You took away…every single bit…of pride…and dignity I had. You…dropped me to this…the point in which…you whip me to obey you! Am I…just a woman…or a slave to you…?" Prussia, silently, lifted Austria up by the waist and pressed him to the concrete wall.  
He whispered in Austria's ear, "No…you mean more than that to me. You're sexy…and beautiful…gosh, how to say this? I love you Austria, that's why I had to tie you up…because you'd run away. Every other hostage I've had has been tortured and possibly killed. Not you. The way I made love to you was the most special way I've ever done it to anyone. I've never wanted…to hold someone…so bad…until I met you. I can't control myself…"  
Prussia yanked Austria's pants down and gently lifted Austria's crotch onto his. Austria felt the pressure again and began to cry out.  
Prussia gasped, "Oh gosh…Austria…I love you…"  
Austria tried to answer, "P-Prussia…I…I feel…the same!"

**Author's Note:**

> Another reupload from my deviantart account (Published there on 9/27/2012)  
> This is a really old yaoi fanfic I made, so I know it's not the best, so please don't be too harsh! :0  
> Enjoy! :D


End file.
